


Cegado por la Luz (Traducción)

by NoxBadWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxBadWolf/pseuds/NoxBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus adoraba a Sirius. El era su primer y unico modelo a seguir. Esto cambia cuando Sirius conoce a James Potter, un chico que poco a poco se convierte en el todo de Regulus. One-shot traducción de la historia Blinded By The Light de CharlieSchulz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cegado por la Luz (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blinded by the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86189) by CharlieSchulz. 



**Cegado por la luz**

Comenzó en la primera fiesta de Navidad que celebro la familia Black.

Nadie nunca había creído que el número 12 de Grimmauld Place podría lucir Navideño como lo hizo el 22 de diciembre de 1970. Había guirnaldas que colgando de las escaleras, un árbol gigante en la sala de estar, y música clásica deprimente flotando de habitación en habitación. No parecía tan alegre como cuidadosamente planificado; preparado para que la gente comiera refinados alimentos y vistiera con ropa apropiada y sonrisas falsas durante toda la noche.

Regulus amaba a su casa de esa manera.

Otras personas (sobre todo su hermano mayor, Sirius) dirían que era deprimente, sombrío, desalentador. Regulus lo prefería melancólico, desgarrador, sombrío. Había algo inquietante, algo completamente ajeno en su casa que él amaba. Había algo en la forma en la que la gruesa guirnalda serpenteaba alrededor de los pilares y puertas, algo acerca de la triste música navideña, algo acerca del aspecto ocupado en los ojos de sus padres.

Iba vestido con la más fina y respetable ropa — su cuello, chaleco y túnica de color verde oscuro. Caminó por la casa en sus zapatos chirriantes, cuidándose de caminar entre todos los invitados, perdiéndose por poco entre las túnicas de moda.

La casa estaba completamente llena, así que Regulus se abrió paso dentro y fuera de la multitud, buscando a su hermano mayor. Multitudes de sangre pura a su alrededor, él le dio una rápida sonrisa a sus primas Narcissa y Andrómeda, que estaban junto a la mesa del ponche con expresiones aburridas en sus rostros.

— ¿Han visto a Sirius? — preguntó, dando brincos como la mayoría de los niños de 8 años lo hace — lo he estado buscándolo, pero …

— Cálmate, Reg — se rió de Andrómeda — él probablemente está hablando con Tía, o comiendo algo. Lo encontrarás.

Regulus se marchó poco después de eso, embarcándose de nuevo en la misión de encontrar a su hermano. Sirius siempre sabía dónde encontrar la mejor comida y cómo dejar de hablar con la gente que no le agradaba. Sirius era su único ídolo.

Finalmente lo encontró cerca de las escaleras, hablando con un chico con gafas y el pelo desordenado.

Ese fue el primer encuentro de Regulus con James Potter.

Al principio él no notó la sonrisa en el rostro de James, o la forma en que hablaba con un tenue acento del Norte de Inglaterra, o la forma en que se echaba el cabello hacia atrás con la mano casi cada minuto.

Lo primero que notó Regulus fue a Sirius. Lo segundo fue el hecho de que la corbata de Sirius estaba desatada. Y la tercera, y última cosa que vio, fue a James, sonriéndole al chico.

— ¿Este es tu hermano? — preguntó innecesariamente, ya que la similitud entre los dos era asombrosa.

— Sí, este es Regulus — Sirius sonrió a su hermano menor y le alborotó el cabello — Es una cosa en mi familia, ser nombrados como estrellas y todo eso.

— Es genial, de hecho — un James de diez años de edad ofreció su mano a Regulus agitándola — James Potter. Encantado de conocerte.

Regulus le dio a su hermano una mirada extrañada, probablemente preguntándole por qué estaba dando vueltas con ese muchacho en el primer lugar. Estrechó brevemente la mano del desconocido, intentando lucir mayor de lo que era para que Sirius pudiera notarlo y dejara a ese James de lado.

Después, Regulus no sería capaz de recordar cómo se había sentido su primer contacto físico con James Potter.

-.-

Regulus conoció a James más cercanamente casi un año más tarde. Había olvidado al chico, a pesar de que Sirius lo mencionó en varias de las cartas que le había enviado. Regulus los había mirado superficialmente, meticulosamente celoso de su hermano y de cómo él estaba en Hogwarts, había llegado a ser valiente y todo eso.

Su madre y su padre le hicieron vestirse para el viaje a la estación de tren "porque son las vacaciones de Navidad" habían dicho "y Sirius necesita que se le recuerde lo que es su vida".

Regulus tenía la edad suficiente para entender que Sirius había cometido un gran error al ser sorteado en Gryffindor.

Cuando vio a su hermano bajar del tren, los celos se le manifestaron en la boca del estómago.

Pero sus siguientes sentimientos fueron más infantiles, mucho más centrados en el hecho de que Sirius estaba en casa, y por lo tanto no estaría solo nunca más.

Su madre y padre estaban demasiado ocupados burlándose de la multitud alrededor de ellos — los mestizos con sonrisas cariñosas a sus niños — para darse cuenta que Sirius no se dirigió directamente hacia ellos. Regulus sin embargo, lo notó; siguió a su hermano con la mirada, viendo como Sirius hablaba con dos padres mayores que parecían vagamente familiares para él, antes de ir en la dirección de sus padres.

La emoción burbujeaba en su estómago cuando Regulus tiró de la manga de su madre señalando a Sirius. Estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando se dio cuenta el chico al lado de su hermano.

El chico escuálido.

El chico desordenado.

El feliz, infantil, y brillante chico.

Los celos se llenaron a Regulus de nuevo, aunque aún se dirigió a Sirius; no se trataba de celos por Hogwarts. Se trataba de James. Porque, querido Merlín, este chico parecía divertido. Sonreía y fijaba sus gafas jugando con su cabello, y mirando a su alrededor con los ojos brillantes de un color Regulus nunca había visto antes.

Sirius presentó al chico — el encantador James — a sus padres, y les dijo que James era su mejor amigo. Un mejor amigo. Algo con lo que Regulus había solo había soñado. Regulus no podía decir si sus padres estaban satisfechos o no; se veían felices porque James era pura sangre, pero no lo estaban tanto sobre el fácil carisma que poseía. Vestía un gran jersey Muggle con un logo: algo de un tipo llamado a Floyd que era  _rosa_ *; eso hizo que sus rostros se tornaran poco verdes.

Regulus se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que le reconoció James, por cómo sus ojos se giraron hacia él y su gran boca llena de afilados dientes, sonrisas y risas; se abrió para hablarle.

— Regulus ¿verdad? Encantado de conocerte otra vez. ¿Estás emocionado por Navidad?

Entonces el chico más joven respondió — Regulus saludó con la cabeza y dijo:

— Claro, me encanta la Navidad

James le escucho cuando habló sobre ese tablero de ajedrez que quería pero que su tío le daría su vieja escoba. James asintió y le dijo que le gustaba volar más que cualquier otra cosa.

James finalmente tuvo que irse a casa; creó una sonrisa rápida y le dio un pequeño abrazo de compañero con Sirius antes de decir lo contento que estaba de conocerlos a todos y cómo deseaba que Regulus consiguiera su escoba. Sirius y James se acercaron por última vez, prometiéndose visitar al otro y todo eso, antes de que James finalmente se alejara, agitándose mientras se marchaba.

El rostro de Sirius cayó al ver a su amigo a irse y pareció abrumado por el hecho de que tendría que ir a casa ahora, pero Regulus no se dio cuenta. Su padre los tomo tanto a él como a su hermano por el brazo antes de  _desaparecerlos_.

Después, Regulus no sería capaz de recordar cuánto tiempo observó a James irse.

-.-

Finalmente llego su tiempo de partir.

Había escuchado innumerables discursos de sus padres diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez "No acabes como tu hermano, eres mejor que eso." Regulus había escuchado historias de terror de Sirius durante dos años acerca de los profesores, los fantasmas y las pruebas que debían hacer. Le había dicho numerosas veces por James que no se preocupara, que Hogwarts era lo mejor que había existido.

Tenía sus cosas listas en el maletero dos días antes del 1 de septiembre. Sirius se había burlado; ni siquiera había comenzado a empacar y presumía su carta de permiso para las idas a Hogsmeade en frente de la cara de Regulus.

— Iré a Honeydukes, a Las Tres Escobas y La Casa de los Gritos — presumió durante toda la cena, por lo que Regulus se sintió infantil, estúpido y aburrido. Odiaba cuando Sirius hacia eso: exhibir lo genial que era, lo mucho más atractivo que siempre había sido para todos.

 _Excepto papá y mamá —_  pensó Regulus —  _Son míos. Odian a Sirius._

El niño no se permitía pensar en James y su suave arrogancia… pero era encantadora. Era de alguna manera mejor que cualquier cosa que había sido Sirius para él. Pero él no se permitía pensar en cómo James sería siempre, siempre, el mejor amigo de Sirius.

El día antes del viaje a King's Cross, James fue a visitarlos. Regulus ni siquiera se preocupó demasiado por sus libros, túnica y varita nuevos; hasta que llegaron corriendo a la habitación junto a la suya alrededor de la media tarde. Lucían como si se hubieran revolcado en un pozo de barro, y aunque el lado sensible de Regulus le decía que su madre no aprobaría, él sólo quería gritar por perderse toda la diversión.

— Vamos a hacer carreras así en Hogsmeade todo el tiempo, ¿eh Sirius? — decía James desde la otra habitación.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Regulus se sentó al lado de su puerta, en realidad no los espiaba, pero podía escucharlos. Podía imaginarlos, echados de lado a lado sobre la cama de Sirius, todo sudor y sonrisas — será un año duro con Reg allí, pero…

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque que el chico probablemente va a terminar en Slytherin y tú sabes cómo son — Regulus se encontró queriendo rebatir esa afirmación, defenderse ante Sirius y James, decirles que no era malo y que no era Slytherin.

 _Ambiciosos y astutos_ , le había dicho Andrómeda. "Listos" fue la única palabra que le había encontrado Narcissa cuando le preguntó. "Mejor que todos y déjame en paz", fue lo que Bellatrix le había dicho en la última reunión familiar.

Hubo un poco charla calmada que Regulus no pudo oír, cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta de su dormitorio. La abrió para ver James sonriendo, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas de arriba.

— Hey Reg, vamos a caminar. Probaremos el nuevo restaurante cerca de Covent Garden para el almuerzo. ¿Quieres venir?

Si Sirius hubiera preguntado, habría dicho que no. Sirius habría hablado de lo genial que era y cómo él y su mejor amigo irían a caminar, y si Regulus quería podía ir también. El diría todo eso en un tono que sugeriría que no tenía ningún deseo de su hermano los acompañara.

Cuando James le preguntó, él quiso ir. Aunque temía que Sirius no le gustara mucho — que se burlara y fingiera que no tenía un hermano — y aunque ese miedo aun ardía en su estómago, le dijo que sí a James, le sonrió de vuelta al chico, y tomó su abrigo.

Después, Regulus no recordaría a dónde habían ido o lo que comieron, sólo a quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-.-

En Hogwarts, Regulus cumplía la regla: No tenía permitido hablar con Sirius a menos de que este se acercara a él primero. Al otro lado de la sala, Regulus observaba a su hermano, veía a la gente que rodeaba a su hermano en la mesa Gryffindor, veía James reír en voz alta a la izquierda de Sirius, siempre a su izquierda.

Regulus observaba todo esto desde su posición junto a un muchacho que había conocido llamado Samuel. Era de una antigua familia de pura sangre, era inteligente y algo parecido a divertido; pero Regulus daría lo que fuera por estar con su hermano y James.

Hasta el momento ellos solo habían hablado una vez. Y por "ellos" se refería a Sirius y a él mismo. Fue el primer día de Regulus, después de la fiesta en el Gran Salón. Sirius había sido cortante e increíblemente molesto acerca del hecho de que Regulus no lo hubiera seguido a Gryffindor. Le había gritado a través del pasillo cuando Regulus se limitó a seguir al prefecto de Slytherin, enojado y rencoroso.

— Siempre queriendo complacer a nuestros padres, ¿eh Reggie?

Regulus no sabía cómo responder a eso porque en a fin de cuentas, Sirius tenía razón. Regulus se aseguró de estar en Slytherin: había trabajado en su capacidad para ser astuto; además era ambicioso y orgulloso. Pero él no quería que Sirius se enojara con él por ser quien era.

James, por otro lado, siempre encontraba la manera de ser amable con Regulus. Y él estaba feliz por ello; James hacia que todo fuera más divertido, y sus sonrisas eran como fuego dentro de Regulus. Hacían todo dentro de él un poco más cálido. Cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos, le enviaba una de sus sonrisas, o una inclinación de cabeza, o un alegre "¡Hey Reg!". Y cada vez que esto sucedía, Regulus Black se sentía caer un poco más por el encanto de James. Él quería ser James, quería estar alrededor de Sirius y lleno de sonrisas todo el tiempo. Él quería un mejor amigo, queria una sonrisa de pirata y un pelo desordenado que nunca jamás estuviera en su sitio.

Después, Regulus no sería capaz de recordar cuando dejó querer ser James, y cuando empezó simplemente a desearlo.

-.-

— Mira, Reg — comenzó vacilante — Sé que todavía crees en estas cosas, pero en realidad... tienes que ver más allá de la campaña que han hecho papá y mamá.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza, pero continúo pegando el poster de Slytherin con cinta adhesiva.

— Es sólo que... bueno, no estás en Gryffindor, así que no lo entenderías... pero los sangre sucia. Quiero decir, mierda — Regulus alzó la mirada para ver a su hermano cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes ante su error —hijos de muggles, hijos de muggles... tengo que aprender a decirles así. Ambos tenemos que. Es la mejor forma.

— ¿Según quién?

— Bueno... James dice siempre  _nacidos de Muggles_.

— James — de repente, él lo quería allí.

Regulus quería a James ahí, justo en frente de él. Quería al chico en ese lugar para que le dijera a Sirius que se fuera por ser aburrido, para que le sonriera perfectamente, para que le propusiera una escapada fuera de allí, a donde estaban los piratas y caballeros o magos asombrosos …

— Si, James. Mi mejor amigo — Sirius le dedico una mirada curiosa a su hermano, una que Regulus le regreso con una verdadera mirada Black de la que su padre estaría orgulloso.

— Jesús, Reg — Sirius se puso de pie, se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro — Eres demasiado joven para lucir de ese modo. ¡Tienes doce por Merlín!

— Tendré trece pronto — fue su respuesta automática. Trece casi lo alzaría, trece y seria lo suficientemente alto como para estar al lado de su padre en el retrato, trece años tendría la edad suficiente como para andar por ahí con James…

Y mientras pensaba eso, como en un milagro, la voz de James llegó a través de la puerta desde el vestíbulo, todo risas y alegría.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? — James comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar debajo de donde se encontraban los hermanos, en la sala común — ¿Dónde está mi señor Black hoy?

Sirius sonrió casi de inmediato, como si toda la felicidad del mundo acabara de entrar a por su puerta. Y aunque no lo sabía, a Regulus le sucedía lo mismo. Sonreía porque por fin estaba allí.

Los hermanos bajaron corriendo, Sirius primero. James estaba sentado en uno de los viejos y horribles sillones de su vestíbulo, sonriendo como si fuera su cumpleaños o algo así.

— Hey, amigo — le saludó el hermano mayor, sonriendo de vuelta a su mejor amigo — entonces, ¿qué pasó?

— Mi casa es realmente aburrida — James afilo su sonrisa y Regulus no pudo evitar mirar un poco hacia su boca. Merlín** ¿tenía que tener los labios tan rojos?

— Yo estaba intentando decirle a Reg sobre cómo es de cerrada toda esa cosa de los pura sangre y eso, ya sabes, mierda más mierda y todo eso.

James levanto una ceja, la que tenía una cicatriz a través de ella, y le dirigió la Mirada a Regulus. Su sonrisa se suavizo, como si estuviera tratando con un niño, y eso le dolió por un segundo a Regulus antes de que comenzara a sentir esos extraños aleteos invasores en su pecho. No se enteró de lo que pasaba hasta que James le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le ofreció un guiño. Solo un parpadeo de sus largas pestañas — pestañas de chica — solo un pequeño segundo ocultando esas avellanas antes de hablar con un tono tan paciente como su sonrisa.

— Me alegro. No les dejes tomar el control.

En una sola mirada, un solo guiño y una sola frase James había logrado convencerlo de que era bueno y lo era malo, y eso era algo que Sirius no había podido explicar en largas horas de monólogos aburridos.

James le había mostrado el camino con una simple sonrisa después de que Sirius fracasara.

Después, Regulus no recordaría exactamente cuándo empezó a caer de nuevo, él sólo recordaba que ni siquiera James podía salvarlo.

-.-

James siempre cargaba con una Snitch en su bolsillo por si se aburría.

Cuando Sirius empezaba a jugar con él, parecía esforzarse demasiado.

A James le gusta lanzar cacahuetes y atraparlos antes de comérselos.

Cuando Sirius intentó lo mismo una noche en la cena, no fue gracioso o encantador. Solo lució estúpido.

James era un fan de la música de Muggle y tomaba estudios muggles porque quería.

Cuando Sirius iba por ahí hablando de  _Doctor Who_ ,  _The Beatles_  y coches, nadie creía que lo hiciera seriamente.

Sirius ya no era lo que Regulus quería ser. Sirius era divertido, atractivo e inteligente, pero nada podía hacer para vencer a James y su sonrisa eléctrica.

Después, Regulus no recordaría lo que había visto a Sirius en primer lugar.

-.-

Ahora estaba en cuarto año, relativamente mayor pero aun algo infantil. Sus compañeros rumoreaban, discutían sobre lo oscuro, señores y guerra; pero para Regulus ese año se trató de Sirius.

Sirius quien ya no estaba más en casa, Sirius que se había mudado con James, Sirius quien no había llevado a su hermano con él. Le tomo mucho tiempo convencerse — pero eventualmente Regulus lo logró, mintiéndose en la habitación del poster verde oscuro — que era menos acerca de Sirius y más sobre el hecho de que James ya no iría más a su casa.

Y al pensar en James, el perfectamente asombroso James, Regulus sintió ese familiar burbujeo e su estómago. Él no lo entendía del todo. Claro que lo había sentido por años, pero se sentía diferente ahora. Cuando veía a James en la cena, en los pasillos o en la cancha, el cuerpo de Regulus se bloqueaba de tal modo que lo único que quería, era masturbarse.

Hubo una vez en la que pasó junto a James en su camino hacia Pociones, y el chico — ese Gryffindor espectacular — le había sonreído con una de esas sonrisas… y Regulus no quería nada más que agarrarlo y cocarlo para comprobar si realmente la piel de su oreja era tan suave.

Él no podía dejar de asquearse por sus propios pensamientos, por el hecho de estar pensando de esa manera sobre un chico. Pero ya acostado mirando el techo sobre su cama, simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

No había nada más apetecible que James frente a él, nada más atractivo que James sonriendo, riendo o haciendo un guiño.

Antes de que Regulus pudiera detenerse, estaba metiendo su propia mano en sus pantalones de pijama y acariciándose ligeramente a sí mismo, deseando que no fuera su propia mano, deseando las sabanas a su alrededor fuesen rojas, no verdes; deseando que James yaciera junto a él.

Después, Regulus no recordaría la noche en la que se admitió estar enamorado de James Potter.

-.-

Los sueños lo acompañaban cada noche sin falta. Comenzaron a principios de su cuarto año y nunca pararon realmente.

Había uno en el que James estaba atado a su cama con una corbata Slytherin sin ninguna oportunidad para liberarse. Regulus mordía su cuerpo de arriba abajo intentado ser juguetón; pero no estaba funcionando, porque James gemía y protestaba. Y en cada sueño, Regulus se perdía y empezaba a follarselo demasiado pronto, haciendo que ambos estuvieran pegajosos, húmedos y cansados. James siempre intentaba — hasta el final — tocarlo, agarrar su cabello o besar sus labios, pero la ceguera se lo impedía. Después de que el corazón de Regulus regresara a su ritmo normal, liberaba a James, le veía frotarse sus muñecas rojas y le permitía a James besar todo su cuerpo, aun mordiendo su estómago. Entonces él le daba la vuelta y comenzaba de nuevo.

También estaba la fantasía de Quidditch: el sueño en el que James lo atrapaba en la ducha después de la práctica, y entonces James apoyaba a Regulus sobre su espalda, con el agua cayendo sobre ellos.

Regulus tenía los dedos de James presionando por un segundo hasta que James estaba dentro de él, y santo Merlín, eso siempre se sentía tan bien. James conseguía envolver su mano alrededor de la polla de Regulus y tiraba de ella hasta que se venía, pegado a la pared de la ducha con James susurrando a su oído. Se lavaban el uno al otro con el jabón, asegurándose de que todos los lugares quedaran limpios antes de secarse mutuamente también.

La que tenía más a menudo era también la de carácter más celoso: Regulus veía a James con Sirius. James se disculpaba con él una y otra y otra vez, bajando sobre sus rodillas. Regulus tenía el control por una vez. Hacía que James lo tomara con la boca, esos hermosos labios rojizos se deslizaban sobre la palpitante polla de Regulus, su larga lengua se bailaba a su alrededor, sus manos se acomodaban sobre las caderas de Regulus. James intentaba detenerlo, pero las caderas de Regulus actuaban por voluntad propia, y James se atragantaba más de una vez. Regulus le ordenaba a James chupar hasta que se corría, le hacía tragar hasta la última gota, y no se tocaba a sí mismo en ningún momento. Entonces él tiraba a James al suelo y lo mordía, le hacía gritar "Lo siento", le hacía gemir de dolor. Y una vez todo hubiera terminado, se arrastraría hacia Regulus y le rogaría a su amo que le dejara venirse, y Regulus acariciaría a James una vez, dos veces, tres veces seria todo lo que necesitaría.

Pero su favorita, su fantasía favorita de entre todas sus fantasías, comenzaba la mañana siguiente. James dormía a su lado con un brazo colgando sobre su cintura, y Regulus simplemente se hallaba tumbado en la cama, dejando que el sol le golpeara en la cara. Despertaba a James con un beso en el cuello, sonriéndole a su amante, su novio, su mejor amigo. Se levantaban tomándose su tiempo, todo sonrisas, besos y palabras agradables. Regulus hacia el desayuno: jamón y huevos; mientras que James tomaba una ducha. Él ponía la mesa y esperaba a su James, y entonces él estaba allí, con el cabello mojado y una sonrisa fresca. Le daba un rápido beso de " _Buenos días, cariño_ " y entonces desayunaban. James iría a trabajar a la librería y Regulus se escaparía a su trabajo en el Ministerio, diciendo " _adiós_ " junto al fuego.

Y allí no había ningún Sirius, ningún hermano o mejor amigo que los interrumpiera. Y James le besaba haciéndole sentir mareado, para luego irse con un "Yo recojo la leche. Te quiero" Y todo era tan jodidamente perfecto.

Cuando Regulus despertaba, sus sabanas estaban cubiertas de una humedad pegajosa. Intentaría no recordar a James follando al verlo en el desayuno. Trataría de no pensar en las mamadas, las sonrisas sensuales y los besos.

Después, Regulus no recordaría el sueño de los celos o el de Quidditch. Pero siempre recordaría a James diciéndole que le quería.

-.-

Era la metáfora perfecta.

James era el sol. Él era brillante, importante y cálido. Su presencia razón suficiente para que las personas sonrieran, la razón por la que la oscuridad se alejaba. Nada podía bloquearlo por completo, excepto el mundo. Pero siempre sobresalía, siempre en alguna parte, haciendo del día de alguien un día mejor. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez el sol notaria eso en algún momento, y perdería un poco de brillo porque sabría que era vida. Pero eso no importaba, porque nada podría sobrevivir sin el sol, sin importar lo mucho que el sol se quisiera a sí mismo.

El sol nunca se podría ocultar eficazmente, ni siquiera un eclipse lunar lo lograba. Porque Regulus — eclipsado por el león — siempre lo vería. Vería la brillante estrella ardiendo por todo aquello que lo valía.

Regulus también tenía su propio resplandor, podría haber sido el siguiente, el siguiente como mejor alternativa, justo después del sol. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, de haber sido así, el solo se hubiera fijado en él un poco más.

Pero ahí era donde entraba Sirius, el perfectamente incandescente Sirius. La estrella que todos recordarían por siempre. El más brillante desde la tierra, la sonrisa centelleante del cielo, el que científicamente era el doble de grande que el sol, pero que aun así, en realidad se le quedaba demasiado corto.

Después, Regulus no recordaría esa conjetura, solo lo mucho que deseaba yacer junto al sol.

-.-

No podía recordar como había llegado a ese punto.

Regulus estaba en el suelo, su nariz le dolía como el infierno y el lugar no le resultaba conocido. Podía ver a Sirius inclinado hacia él, furioso. Las palabras salían de su boca destilando una ira hasta el momento desconocida para él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Reg? Esta no es tu casa ¿Que no lo entiendes? Aquí es donde vivo, no donde vivimos. Tú no puedes simplemente entrar por la puerta cada jodida vez que lo desees.

— Sirius.

Su voz calmo a Regulus de inmediato. Era la razón por la que Regulus estaba allí en primer lugar, la única persona en la que Regulus sabía que podía confiar. Cuando sus padres le gritaron esa noche, cuando le dijeron que terminaría como su hermano y que más le valía unirse rápidamente a los mortífagos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… le había dolido tanto. Cuando finalmente terminaron de arrojarle todo aquello, había tan solo una persona a la que estaba dispuesto a recurrir.

James.

— Sirius, déjalo en paz.

— James — Sirius miró a su mejor amigo como si este estuviera loco — El representa todo lo que odiamos, el representa a mi maldita familia y todo lo que yo no puedo jodidamente apoyar.

— Sirius, él es tu hermano — James caminó hacia Regulus, que aún se hallaba tumbado en el piso, recuperándose del golpe de su hermano — y no me importa si eso no significa nada para ti ahora, pero lo hará algún día.

Y James le estaba ayudando a levantarse, a sacudirse, haciendo que el sol se alzara y la oscuridad se fuera. Y adiós Sirius, adiós Regulus, adiós a la tristeza y a la crueldad y a la depresión que calaban tan dentro de él. Regulus había sido salvado de nuevo, a salvo por su sol, su estrella, su jodido ángel.

No lo pensó antes de hacerlo.

Estaba en los brazos de James antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Lloraba, lloraba como un niño pequeño y se aferraba al fuerte resplandor de James. Regulus sostenía su propio cuerpo en ese momento, pero después de un segundo o dos, unos brazos lo rodeaban, unas manos cubrían su cabeza y James comenzó a susurrarle, a prometerle a Regulus que todo saldría bien.

Y él nunca le había creído a nadie más de lo que lo hizo en ese momento.

James, su ángel personal, abogó para convencer a Sirius de que Regulus necesitaba quedarse, que necesitaba dormir en su santuario por tan solo una noche. Hubo mucha fuerza en las miradas que se lanzaban entre los dos y aunque la mitad de ellas eran de Sirius, James las rebatió haciéndose cargo. James hizo para Regulus una cama del sofá y se disculpó por Sirius. Aun se sentía incómodo alrededor de él, pero Regulus no había esperado nada distinto.

Antes de irse a su propia cama, Regulus tomo la mano de James y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Avellana. El color del que nunca había estado completamente seguro desde que lo había conocido se confirmó ante sus ojos. Eran avellana y eran hermosos.

Regulus quiso agradecerle, disculparse, quería ponerse sobre sus rodillas y darle a James algo que nunca olvidaría. Pero no fue necesario porque James entendió lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. James asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del sofá, despeinando con su mano el cabello de Regulus, deseándole una buena noche y advirtiéndole que no se dejara picar por las chinches.

Regulus rio sin poder evitarlo, y sus ojos somnolientos siguieron la figura de James hasta que la puerta estuvo completamente cerrada.

No habían pasado once segundos antes de que Sirius le saliera al encuentro, empujándolo en el sofá y gritándole en susurros.

— Estás enamorado de él ¿no es así? ¡Pequeña zorra, tu pequeño bastardo!

Regulus intentó negarlo, intentó defenderse. Pero no pudo y no lo hizo.

— Lo quisiste desde el principio ¿verdad? ¡debí haberlo sabido! Todas esas veces que tú, maldito, salías de la nada; todas las veces que rondabas por la casa… ¡tú, pequeño enfermo, retorcido…!

Y todo era verdad. Cada palabra. Y Regulus no podía dejar de ver la ironía en que fuera Sirius el que se abriera paso a través de las mentiras.

— ¡Imbécil! Y que dicen mama y papa al respecto ¿eh, Reggie? No vas a creer que estarán felices por ti ¿o sí? No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo, después de lo que James ha hecho por ti en los últimos años, todo lo que querías conseguir era meterte en sus pantalones como algún tipo de puta…

— ¡No! Yo no...

Hubo silencio después de que Regulus jadeara aquello. Su piel intentaba arrastrarse lejos de Sirius y sus mordaces garras. Y oh, dioses, eso era pero que la vez en la que Regulus intento expulsar a James de su mente en sexto año. Había ido al "Cabeza de puerco" y un hombre le había escogido, emborrachado y llamado  _bonito_. Había intentado negarse, pero aun así el tipo se lo había cogido tan duro que estaba adolorido y arruinado a la mañana siguiente. Arruinada su primera vez, que debió haber guardado para James, solo James…

— ¿Tú no qué? ¡Vamos! Escúpelo, pequeño hijo de puta.

Regulus trago antes de hablar.

— Yo no lo quiero por sexo. Yo solo lo… lo amo… le quiero como…

— Tú no estás enamorado de él ¿Okay? Metete eso en el cerebro — Sirius realmente lo estaba empujando ahora, más inestable de lo que Regulus le había visto jamás — ¡él no te ama! Te compadece, pequeño bastardo. Él siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará ¡Y él nunca, nunca te amará!

Regulus no podía sentir las lágrimas ardiendo en su rostro. No pudo sentir cuando Sirius se levantó y se alejó de él. No podía sentir su corazón, que seguía ahí en algún lado, destrozándose a sí mismo en pedazos.

Después, Regulus recordaría exactamente porque se había ido cinco minutos después de que Sirius se alejara.

-.-

Escucho sobre la boda. Escucho sobre el niño. Escucho que James, el hermoso y puro James, se había enamorado de Lily Evans, la  _nacida de mugg_ … la  _sangresucia_  de la escuela.

Escucho hablar sobre todo ello, pero ahora decían cosas diferentes. Algo acerca de una profecía y un montón de cosas desconocidas. Y por Merlín, solo había una cosa que pensaba que podía hacer.

Dejó el número 12 de Grimmauld Place con Kreacher temprano en la mañana, después de haber chocado con sus padres y dejarles ver que no había ninguna esperanza para él. Miró hacia su casa tras él, el lugar donde todo comenzó, donde su vida empezó en más de un aspecto.

No estaba seguro sobre si funcionaria. Pero tenía la esperanza, contra toda esperanza, de que alguien — quien sea — fuera capaz de continuar después de él. Así nada podría herir a James de nuevo.

Sirius podía pudrirse en el infierno.

La isla, el agua y el líquido verde en la vasija hicieron que su estómago se revolviera. Pero así como Kreacher — la única cosa en este planeta que malditamente lo queria — le ruega que se detenga, el solo puede pensar en James.

James que es Gracioso.

James que es listo.

James, quien es valiente, suertudo y encantador.

Y cuando Regulus es arrastrado hacia el agua helada por esas manos poseídas, no opone resistencia. Él ya está muerto cuando comienza a ahogarse, su alma se ha ido cuando la oscuridad se hace cargo.

Después, Regulus se preguntaría porque nunca le dijo a James la verdad.

-.-

Después, Regulus lloraría al ver a James caer.

Después, Regulus volvería la cara al ver a Sirius caerse riendo a través del velo.

Después, Regulus vería la puesta de sol y dejaría que las estrellas lo llevaran.

**.fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso no nos pertenece ni a CharlieSchulz ni a mi. Pertenece a Joane Rowling y a un montón de empresas con marcas registradas. Yo solamente hago la traducción. La imagen tampoco es de mi autoria, yo solo la edite.  
> Advertencias: Este fic contiene Slash (o algo asi). De modo que nada de menores de 17 [como si me fueran a hacer caso]. ¿Alguno piensa que el final de Regulus Black fue feliz? Pues eso.  
> N. A.: Esto también fue escrito para mwpp_mischief. Nada me pertenece, yo solo amo Harry Potter.
> 
> * Obviamente se refiere a la banda británica Pink Floyd.  
> ** En el original Regulus piensa "Jesús", pero me tome la libertad de cambiarlo a Merlín por lo que considero como obvias razones. Cuando mas adelante Sirius usa la misma expresión, no la cambie por lo mismo.
> 
> Ya saben, dejen sus reviews y se los haré llegar al autor. Tantos feelings merecen uno ¿no creen?
> 
> Gracias a CharlieSchulz por dejarme traducir su trabajo.
> 
> Nox BadWolf


End file.
